Ben 10 Evolution Generation
Ben 10 Evolution Generation is a series by Albedo44 that follows Ben Tennyson as he goes on new adventures. It is supposed to have 6 seasons, and it was created on 11/23/14. Overview 3 months after Omniverse, Ben Tennyson, now 17, has been armed with a brand new Omnitrix but with the Omnitrix come new threats. Like the real Time War. And when Ben meets the real villian behind almost everything that has happned to Ben, secrets will be revealed. When all of Ben's enemies team up, Ben has to get serious. It's a whole new Hero Generation! The only difference between this series and the canon one is that at the end of Omniverse Ben didn't want to explore space he wanted new adventures. Episodes Main article: ''Ben 10 Evolution Generation Episode Guide Fans If you are a fan of this series, put your name here! * Characters 'Heroes' '''Main ' *Ben Tennyson * Can't Reveal Yet. Temporary Main * Ben 23 *Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Ben * Mega Ben 10,000 * Ben 10,000,000 * Infinite Ben 10,000 * All Power Ben 10,000 Minor *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Magister Patelliday 'Villains' Main *Plutonians *Zarock *Eon(Alternate Dimension) *Maltruant(Alternate Dimension) * Maltruant *Eon *Aggregor *Diagon * Vilgax Minor * The Freakies * Vulkanus * Psyphon * Bubble Helmet * Liam * Thunderpig * Rojo * Rojo's Gang * Trumbipulor * Sixsix * Sevenseven * EightEight 'Aliens' Omnitrix IV Aliens *Alien X * AmpFibian * Articguana * Armodrillo * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Ball Weevil * Big Chill * Blitzwolfer * Bloxx * Brainstorm * Bullfrag * Buzzshock * Cannonbolt * ChamAlien * Chromastone * Clockwork * Crashhopper * Diamondhead * Ditto * Eatle * Echo Echo * Eye Guy * Fasttrack * Feedback * Four Arms * Frankenstrike (Canon) * Ghostfreak * Goop * Gravattack * Grey Matter * Gutrot * Heatblast * Humungousaur * Jetray * Jury Rigg * Kicken Hawk * Lodestar * Mole-Stache * Nanomech * NRG * Pesky Dust * Rath * Ripjaws * Shocksquatch * Snare-Oh * Spidermonkey * Stinkfly * Swampfire * Terraspin * Toepick * The Worst * Upchuck * Upgrade * Walkatrout * Water Hazard * Way Big * Whampire * Wildmutt * Wildvine * XLR8 Additional Aliens * Electrohacker * Scorch *Badaboom *Frostbite * Solar * Nightmare * Gasket * Twinkle Star * RazerEdge * Cyrko * TenTen Ultimate Forms * Ultimate AmpFibian * Ultimate Arctiguana * Ultimate Armodrillo * Ultimate Astrodactyl * Ultimate Ball Weevil * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Blitzwolfer * Ultimate Bloxx * Ultimate Brainstorm * Ultimate Bullfrag * Ultimate Buzzshock * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ultimate ChamAlien * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Crashhopper * Ultimate Diamondhead * Ultimate Ditto * Ultimate Eatle * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Eye Guy * Ultimate Fasttrack * Ultimate Four Arms * Ultimate Frankenstrike * Ultimate Ghostfreak * Ultimate Goop * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Grey Matter * Ultimate Heatblast * Ultimate Humungousaur * Ultimate Jetray * Ultimate Jury Rigg * Ultimate Kicken Hawk * Ultimate Lodestar * Ultimate Mole-Stache * Ultimate Nanomech * Ultimate NRG * Ultimate Rath * Ultimate Ripjaws * Ultimate Shocksquatch * Ultimate Snare-Oh * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Stinkfly * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Terraspin * Ultimate Toepick * Ultimate The Worst * Ultimate Upchuck * Ultimate Upgrade * Ultimate Walkatrout * Ultimate Water Hazard * Ultimate Way Big * Ultimate Wildmutt * Ultimate Wildvine * Ultimate XLR8 Additional Ultimates *Ultimate Electrohacker *Ultimate Scorch *Ultimate Badaboom *Ultimate Frostbite * Ultimate Solar * Ultimate Nightmare * Ultimate Gasket * Ultimate Twinkle Star Biomnitrix Aliens * Atomic-X * Big Chuck * ClockSquatch * Clocktomix * Crashocker * Diamond Matter(Never Used) * Echo Ditto Echo Ditto * Fourmungousaur * Frankenhead * Freak Chill * Gravadactyl * Gutspin * Heat Jaws(Never Used) * Humungoopsaur * Peskmungodust * Stink Arms(Never Used) * Toe Dust * Uprigg * XLRG * Brain Matter(Brainstorm+Grey Matter) * Dath(Ditto+Rath) * Way Atomic(Way Big+ Atomix) Predators *Chargestopper *Speeder *Phsycosquid *DNGR *Deathtree *Firewall *Astrohawk *Multimonster *Dinomight *Kineri *Ampher *Wildplexxian Trivia * Category:Series Category:A to Z